Forever Friends?
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Ever wondered besides Band rivalries why Carrie hates Corey so much? Well, when you read this, you'll see.


This is a Grojband oneshot that I made[that is very long]

It was the first day of school, and little Caroline Beff was just walking into her new kindergarten class…late. She wasn't sure why they had to drop her older sister, Bernadette off before her, this was her first time actually being in elementary school.

Before she walked in, her mother gave her a hug and kiss and said "Have fun Carebear." She smiled and walked into the room. All of the kids in the classroom stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. She walked by looking for an empty seat in the classroom and heard whisperings as she passed through the tables. They were probably talking about her hair, with its long length and [natural] electric blue color pulled up in a long braid. To top it all off, a grey beanie with a silver "C" on it.

She stopped walking. She looked around to see if there was an extra chair, but there wasn't, great. She was about to go tell the teacher until someone said "Hey, you." She turned around to see who said that. She followed all of the kids' eyes that followed to the back of the room. She saw a tiny girl with long, curly red hair at a table, waving at her. The girl patted the seat next to her. She walked over to the back and sat next to her.

After a few moments of silence, the other girl stuck her hand out and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Laney, Laney Penn. What's yours?" "I'm Caroline Beff." "That seems like a long name, can I call you Carrie for short?" she asked. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you can."

The two were inseparable. They did almost everything together. From sleepovers to birthday parties, to playing with each other at recess, to shopping to going to the movies. They even shared a BFF necklace. They were going to be best friends forever, but that was all about to change.

Two years later, in the month of February, and Laney was told that Carrie would be out for a week, for she had the flu. Great. Just great. Now that she was alone, all the kids could mess with her(Not that she couldn't face them by herself, but four fists are better than two). Laney sat alone in the classroom while the other second graders made fun of her.

At recess, it was the worst. Everyone was on the icy blacktop, and all the kids from her class were circled around Laney, pushing and hurting her. She wished that Carrie was here, she'd be able to help. Someone decided to punch her in her nose, making it bleed. It really didn't help, it was so cold, that the running blood from her nose were turning into bloodcicles. That just about crossed the line for her. She had gone into "Rapid Kitty" mode. She slapped, hit, punched and kicked. Almost all of the kids had run away crying, for they had been injured. The kids remaining were the toughest in the grade. One of them pushed her to the ground, the ice hitting her head hard. That wasn't all if it, she was going to have to face more pain. She balled up in fear and waited for the torture. Nothing happened. A few moments later, she heard some voices mumbling and a "Sorry Corey." She wondered what was going on. She unbundled herself, and looked up to see three smiling faces. One of them looked just like Carrie, blue hair and everything. She had to say, this boy was very attractive. Another one was a short, skinny boy with black, spiky hair and large, round glasses. The last one was a big guy, and he had his hair sticking up, and to top it all of, a red bandana. "Are you okay? I'm Corey." The blue-haired boy said. The short one said, "I'm Kin Kujira." And the bigger one said, "I'm Kon Kujira." It was a little confusing to her on how they could be related, did Kon get held back or something? "We're Siamese twins!" They both said. Now it had gotten a little more confusing. She shrugged the thought off and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Laney." "Can I call you Lanes for short?" Corey asked. She blushed. He already offered her a pet name. Good thing they can't see it, her face is already red from being so close to the ground. She smiled and nodded. "How about we get you up, I mean you can't stay there for too long." Kon said. The three helped her up and had taken her inside to get cleaned up. She didn't realize that Kin was in her class, that's a good thing. The four of them hung out for the rest of the week.

When Carrie came back to school, she couldn't find Laney anywhere. She had looked at where the coat racks were, and she wasn't there. She decided to look for her at recess. When she was about to give up, she looked to her far right to see her on the swing set by herself. She called out to her and carefully skipped over there, for it was icy. "There you are, I've been looking for you all day!" she exclaimed. Laney smiled and patted on the swing next to her. They started talking about random things.

A few moments later, three strange boys came up to them and started talking to Laney. One of them looked just like her (creeeeepaaaaaay!). She just sat there and watched them talking until they started to leave. Laney got up from the swing and started to follow them, but she stopped her. "You're not going to play with me?" she asked. "Sorry Carrie, but I promised to play pirates with them. I _promise_ I'll play with you some other time, okay? Pinkie Swears?" she said as she stuck out her pinkie. Carrie intertwined her pinkie with hers and they swear. "LANES C'MON!" the blue-haired kid yelled from a distance. With that, she ran off to play. She was mad that Laney left her like that. But what really ticked her off, was that she didn't even introduce her to her new friends, let alone invite her to play with them. She pinkie promised her, so she was still going to play with her, right?

That some other time never came. Laney was drifting away from her. In class, the kid with the glasses, later she found out was Kin, hung out with her in class. Laney wouldn't even say a simple "Hi" to her. It was almost like she was invisible to her.

It was now the month of March So that meant Carrie was alone… again. At least she wasn't bullied anymore. Now, at recess, she sat on top of the abandoned jungle gym, far away from where the other kids were at. She usually cried when she was up there. _'What was so special about them?'_ she thought as she sobbed. _'Why did she just leave me like that?'_ She stopped crying when she heard a voice say "Are you okay?"

She looked down to see a small boy. She hopped off of it and got a better look at him. He looked just like Laney, and that made her cry even more. "Why are you crying?" the boy asked. She stopped for a second and answered "It's because…you look like my old best friend, and she left me." "Who is she, and why did she leave you?" "Her name is Laney, and she left me for them." She pointed to where they were, they were in a circle having fun, by the looks of it. "Wow, she does look a lot like me," he chuckled, "even her name! My name is Larry, by the way" Carrie started tearing up again, "She stopped hanging out with me, so I have no friends." She felt Larry's arms embrace her in a hug. "It's okay, _we'll _keep you away from those guys." He said. "_We'll_?" she asked. He let go of her, "Oh, HEY YOU GUYS!"

A few moments later, a girl with blonde hair and a red bandana and a girl with black hair straddled on her back came running towards them. They looked like the other two boys that were with the boy with blue hair. Weird. "Hi, my name is Konnie." The blonde one said. "And," the other girl said, " my name is Kim, and we're the…" "KAGAMI TWINS!" they both said as they did a pose with "jazz hands". This made Carrie laugh. Larry turned to her "They always do that when they meet someone new. What's your name?" "I'm Carrie. Well, bye." she said as she started to walk away. "Hey! We just can't have our new best friend just leave now!" Kim said. She turned around, "You guys...want to be my friend?" she asked. Konnie picked her up to a hug. As she put her down, she said, "Of course we'll be your friend! You seem pretty awesome." Carrie smiled. She finally had friends again.

As she was walking back in from recess, Laney realized that she never hung out with Carrie anymore. The truth is, one of the only reasons why she hung out with them was because of Corey. She had gained feelings for him recently, and she just wanted to be right by his side. The other reasons why was that they were one of the only ones that didn't bully her. But Carrie didn't either. In fact, she actually had empathy for her. So that was stupid. She shouldn't have done that to her. She decided to make it up to her.

When she found her in the hallway, she walked up to her to be stopped by a boy who looked just like her. "Um excuse me dude, but I just want to talk to Carrie." She said. The boy whispered something to Carrie that she couldn't make out. "Carrie, I'm really sorry for ditching you, It's ju-" Carrie interrupted her, "Just save it. You wanted to leave me to hang out with those losers, and I let you, because you _promised_ me that you'd play with me. And guess what? YOU DIDN'T! Just forget the apology _Lamey_, We're no longer friends. Here, I don't even know why I kept this on." She ripped off the BFF necklace that she had on, and threw it at her face and walked away, leaving her heartbroken. She walked away, knowing that her original friend was gone. When she was about to walk into her classroom, Corey noticed her expression. "What's the matter Lanes?" He asked. "I just lost my best friend." She answered, looking down at the other half at the necklace Carrie once owned. "Oh, but it's not like you don't have friends at all, you still have us!" He said as he picked,her up in a hug. With that, all of her thoughts of sadness were gone. She giggled and blushed madly. As he put her down. "See ya after school Lanes." He said as he walked off. She walked into her class, forgetting about her despair, just like how she forgot about Carrie.

This was all Corey's fault. If he didn't take Laney away from her, this wouldn't have happened. But if he didn't, she wouldn't have met the three dependable friends she had today. She still hated his guts. But after a while, she forgot about all that. She was too busy with her new besties to remember that. Three years later, The Newmans band was formed. After a year of practice, they made their band local. Unfortunately, Grojband was a newbie band at the same time. When Carrie found out that not only Laney was in the band, but Corey was the leader. After that, Carrie made sure that she'd make her band the better band. He needed to know what he did to her. So to get him back, she would battle him to steal the spotlight from him, like how he stole her best friend. To see Laney's face when her band beats them fills her with glee. Laney needed to know that it was her old bestie that had a better band, not Corey. She needed to know that she was still there, even if they weren't forever friends.


End file.
